


Тени

by leoriel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, F/M, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, PWP, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ по отношению к событиям 2 сезона</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тени

Когда все уже закончилось, кажется, что мы с самого начала подозревали неладное.  
После расставания с Эллисон Скотт всегда садился с Лидией на математике, а Эллисон садилась со Стайлзом. Это была… запутанная история, и он не был уверен, что разобрался в ней до конца.  
Итак, они сидели на математике, и на обратной стороне листа с прошлой контрольной Скотт мелким почерком старательно выводил все, что хотел бы рассказать Эллисон. О странных убийствах, о разросшейся стае и главное – о странной твари, которую видел Дерек.  
– Зачем тебе список учеников? – спросила Лидия, заглянув ему через плечо. – Учеников и учителей.  
– Хотим организовать вечеринку, чтобы тайком увидеться, – соврал Скотт.  
– Мои вечеринки лучшие во всем Бикон Хиллз!  
После возвращения в школу Лидия сильно исхудала, и от этого ее улыбка казалась немного болезненной. Только безответно влюбленный мог бы посчитать, что она осталось такой, как раньше.  
– Было бы здорово, – кивнул Скотт. Ему не хватило духу сказать, что многое успело измениться, пока Лидии не было. Раньше вся лакроссная команда макала бы Скотта головой в раковину за то, что он осмелился сесть с самой популярный девочкой в школе.  
Изящно поправив волосы, Лидия выпрямила спину и будто невзначай выпятила грудь, а затем подмигнула парню в соседнем ряду. Сзади восхищенно присвистнули.  
А может быть, за прошлый год Скотт просто вытянулся и стал шире в плечах.

– Что, если это вампиры? – предположил Стайлз, жуя свой сэндвич. – Эллисон недавно показывала мне арсенал – там столько острых штуковин, что хватит на легионы монстров.  
Скотт нахмурился. Когда Эллисон водила его в арсенал, они были уже, пожалуй, довольно близко знакомы.  
– Ты был дома у Эллисон?  
– Угу, ее папа предложил мне чаю. Я отвлекал его светской беседой, пока Эллисон рылась в фолиантах семейной библиотеки. Он смотрел на меня так, словно я вот-вот отращу клыки и вцеплюсь ему в глотку.  
– Он на всех так смотрит, – вздохнул Скотт. Стайлзу ещё повезло, что его не пригласил на чай Джерард – вот кто был по-настоящему жутким. – Так что вам удалось выяснить?  
– Кажется, оно ищет друга. Нам Морелл перевела на прошлой перемене.  
– Не думаю, что убийства – подходящий способ заводить друзей.

***

– Что рисуешь?  
Словно не замечая вопроса, Лидия продолжила водить карандашом по бумаге. Они снова сидели вместе на литературе, а преподаватель немного запаздывал.  
– Опять дерево? – не отставал Скотт.  
– Не знаю, – ответила Лидия, не отвлекаясь от рисования. – Пока не закончу, сложно сказать.  
Это действительно было дерево. Подобно всем предыдущим (после того, как Айзек с Эрикой попытались отравить Лидию прямо на уроке химии, Скотт все время садился вместе с ней, и за это время успел повидать немало деревьев), оно тянуло огромные ветви прямиком к небу.  
Стайлз предполагал, что она рисует те деревья, которые видела, трое суток нагишом скитаясь по лесу. Иногда детали накрепко въедаются в память. Скотту казалось, что это какое-то конкретное дерево, и он уже видел его раньше.  
Лидия довольно улыбнулась и отложила в сторону карандаш, разглядывая могучий ствол и пышную крону. Все-таки он был прав.  
– Почему бы ты никогда рисуешь солнце или там, я не знаю, луну?  
– Потому что мы не на уроке рисования в первом классе, Скотт, – засмеялась Лидия, а затем вырвала тетрадный лист и протянула ему. – Если не нравится – рисуй свое.  
К счастью, подоспевший учитель избавил его от необходимости признаваться, что он совсем не умеет рисовать.  
Даже крестики-нолики, по мнению Стайлза, у него выходили корявые.

– Отойди от нее. – У него хватало опыта школьных стычек, чтобы первой реакцией стало желание увернуться, вжаться в стену, сделать вид, что он всего лишь проходил мимо. – Маккол, мне кажется или ты все-таки нарываешься?  
Только Скотт больше не был тихим мальчиком с ингалятором – теперь он мог и ответить. Теперь никто и никогда не будет зажимать его друзей в темном углу или толкать к шкафчикам.  
– Я уже не твоя девушка, Джексон.  
Лидия была не из тех, кто прячется у кого-то за спиной; правда, на фразе «не твоя девушка» она на мгновение запнулась, но быстро пришла в себя.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – Ее спокойствие никак не вязалось с синяком, уже начавшим проявляться на скуле, и растрепанными волосами. Но Лидию даже это не портило.  
– Что, у Маккола больше? – Джексон спросил таким тоном, что Скотту захотелось дождаться следующей тренировки по лакроссу и будто случайно врезать ему еще раз. – Или тебя привлекли его выдающиеся академические успехи? Вижу, вы теперь подружки не разлей вода.  
Скотт действительно начал лучше учиться, как только пересел к Лидии, но в остальном Джексон перегибал палку. Дэнни в раздевалке уже несколько раз говорил, что Джексону ныне слова поперек не скажи; впрочем, тогда никто не придал этому значения.  
Последнее убийство произошло вчера. Диттон считал, что любое совершенное зло оставляет на тебе след – выливается злостью, агрессией, ревностью. Скотту безумно хотелось спросить, что же делал вчера Джексон.  
Лидия молчала, не сводя с него пристального взгляда, словно отвечать на подобный вопрос было ниже ее достоинства.  
– Где мои ключи? – требовательно спросил Джексон. – Это ведь ты вчера…  
– У меня больше нет ничего твоего, – снисходительно сказала Лидия, и добавила, прежде чем уйти: – Тебе пора завязывать с отцовским бренди, если уже не помнишь, с кем именно спал.

***

– Джексон – канима! – на одном дыхании выпалил Стайлз. – Нам осталось только выбрать, кому мы первым об этом расскажем – папе Эллисон или Дереку со стаей. А ещё мы можем расправиться с ним самим, как та троица из Блэйда. Или Баффи. Я знаю, где отец держит пистолет, конфискованный у наркоторговцев, а папа Эллисон обещал научить меня стрелять.  
Иногда Скотту действительно было любопытно, каким вырос бы Стайлз, не побратайся они в третьем классе (конечно, они и раньше дружили, но именно тогда им попалась индейская книжка, где герои смешали кровь и стали братьями навек).  
– Мы не будем никого убивать, – вздохнул Скотт. – Даже если тебе очень хочется.  
– Он угрожал Лидии, – возразил Стайлз. – Ты же мне сам говорил. Он опасен. Что, если он нападет на кого-нибудь в школе?  
В одном Стайлз был прав – нужно было любой ценой предотвратить новые убийства. Если проклятие канимы сродни ликантропии, то, возможно, Джексон не понимал, что делает, или не хотел убивать. Хотя все равно заслуживал хорошей взбучки.  
Канима ищет друга. Разве не был Джексон всегда окружен кучей приятелей?  
Что-то тут не сходилось.  
– Мы проследим за ним вечером, но пока не будем трогать. Можно попросить ещё Айзека с Эрикой.  
– И они нам помогут? – озадаченно спросил Стайлз. – В смысле, в последний раз они были не слишком-то дружелюбны.  
– В их интересах найти каниму побыстрее, – сказал Скотт, – пока охотники не начали прочесывать школу. Скажи им, что Джексон приведет к каниме, и они как миленькие согласятся нам помочь. В принципе, они ведь неплохие ребята.  
– Как скажешь. Но мне все равно кажется, что…  
Следующим уроком была история. Школьный звонок зазвенел у них над головой, и мнение Стайлза Скотт уже не услышал.

– Ты заметила, что с Джексоном что-то немного… не так?  
Они сидели на последней парте, и пока преподаватель раздавал дополнительные материалы к демонстрируемому на проекторе документальному фильму о Второй мировой, Лидия красила ногти. Рисовала одну полоску посередине, а потом аккуратно докрашивала края.  
– Кроме того, что он ведет себя, как козел? – уточнила она.  
– Кроме этого, – кивнул Скотт. – Может быть, ты слышала, что у него… появились новые друзья?  
– Спроси у Дэнни, – покачала головой Лидия и перевела взгляд на экран: на горизонте как раз показались силуэты немецких бомбардировщиков. – Ему лучше знать.  
Оставалось пять минут до конца урока, когда Скотт не выдержал и попробовал еще раз. Ему почему-то казалось, что уж Лидия точно должна была знать – точно так же, как узнал бы он, случись с Эллисон что-то плохое.  
– Ты что-то заметила, так? – он действовал по наитию. – Когда он тебя толкнул?  
Пытаясь восстановить события, Скотт в первую очередь вспоминал свою злость, растрепанные волосы Лидии, синяк у нее на скуле. Вполне возможно, Лидия помнила что-то другое.  
– Его кожа была слишком… – она начала было говорить, но тут же замолкла. – Я не знаю, Скотт. Я не помню, где была вчера вечером.

***

– Это не может быть Лидия, – уверено возразил Стайлз. – Просто не может и все. Не могу представить, как такая бредовая идея пришла в твою голову.  
– Потому что это Лидия Мартин?  
– Да, именно потому, что это Лидия, а не Моргана ла Фей или королева вселенского зла. Она бы не стала никого убивать!  
– Если Дерек прав, то это проклятие. Не отдавая себе отчета, она идет в душ, смывает кровь, убирает улики, а потом ничего не помнит. Это объяснило бы провалы в памяти.  
– Я не помню несколько дней после того, как умерла мама. Целые месяцы, – коротко, но неожиданно зло сказал Стайлз. – Это повод подозревать меня в серийных убийствах?  
Скотт не знал, как объяснить, чтобы не обидеть. С Лидией что-то определенно было не так, даже если это не имело отношение к каниме.  
Иногда посреди урока она вздрагивала, ее взгляд расфокусировался, резко учащались сердцебиение и пульс, – она смотрела куда-то в пространство. Словно видела что-то, чего нет.  
Можно было бы рассказать об этом Стайлзу, но тот бы все равно не поверил.  
– На вечеринке она опоила нас всех аконитом, – напомнил Скотт.  
– Мы так и не выяснили, был ли это именно аконит, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Учитывая, сколько народу было на той вечеринке, черт его знает, кто что пил и куда подливал.  
– Потому я и пригласил ее вечером в клуб – чтобы точно понять.  
Стайлз открыл и снова закрыл рот.  
– Ты спятил? Тащить ее в самое пекло – к Джексону и Дереку со стаей? Нет, Лидия потрясающая, просто невероятная, я понимаю, что ты не мог устоять перед ее красотой и не повести танцевать, но… это… я, ну… ты не прав.

– Отлично выглядишь.  
Скотта немного мучило чувство вины, но Лидия сегодня действительно выглядела потрясающе. Пусть даже из-под слоя пудры проступали темные круги под глазами.  
– Ты тоже.  
Услышав, что у Скотта появилась новая девушка, Мелисса сделала все, чтобы сын не ударил в грязь лицом. Сегодня он был одет с иголочки. Даже поддельное удостоверение личности не понадобилось, чтобы пройти фейс-контроль.  
Прищурившись, Скотт заметил, как в полутемном зале Айзек кружил в танце Эрику – хищная грация ее движений завораживала. В глубине у бара стоял Стайлз, демонстративно не смотревший в их сторону, и Эллисон – ее лук покоился в футляре от гитары. Присутствие Дерека Скотт почувствовал, не оглядываясь.  
Джексон нигде не показывался, и это было плохо. Зато красивую высокую мулатку из школьного альбома Скотт заметил сразу.  
– Мы будем танцевать? – спросила Лидия. От нее приятно пахло лесными цветами и ещё чем-то сладким. Не говоря ни слова, Скотт положил руку ей на плечо и притянул ближе, намереваясь поцеловать. Легко, в уголок губ – такой поцелуй обычно мало что значит.  
Они уже целовались раньше, но Скотт почему-то не подумал, что в этот раз она ответит с такой страстью и уж тем более вцепится ему в плечи.  
«Наверное, что-то увидела, – решил Скотт; они танцевали, но он не слушал музыку, двигаясь в такт дыхания Лидии, – она что-то увидела и это испугало ее».  
Купена. Соломонова печать. Волчий цвет. Дитон показывал ему эту траву с неказистыми белыми цветами. Как и аконит, купена была ядом. Скотту казалось, что он узнал запах.  
Лидия отстранилась – теперь они просто держались за руки, и почему-то это казалось куда интимней. Цветомузыка окрашивала ее лицо в синие и фиолетовые тона.  
Скотт посмотрел в вырез ее декольте – там пролегала граница цветов, и все становилось алым.  
– Прогуляемся? – предложила Лидия.  
Голова немного кружилась, но ей невозможно было отказать.  
В мерцающем свете никто не заметил, как его зрачки стали желтыми. Точно так же никто не заметил, как за их спинами блеснула вспышка фотоаппарата.

Тот, кто говорит, что к боли невозможно привыкнуть, никогда не знал Дерека Хейла.  
У него был всего один метод – крайне непедагогичный, но зато убедительный. Вполне возможно, что убедительности ему придавал собственный опыт: Дерек точно знал, насколько тебе больно. И знал, как сделать еще больней. Благодаря этому Ардженты никак не могли отследить ни его самого, ни его стаю, потому что в полнолуние они сидели тихо, как мышки среди декораций для «Пилы».  
Потому Скотт поднимался, хотя в принципе подняться не мог.  
Поднялся, чтобы упасть снова и с трудом перекатиться, не замечая, как осколки белого кафеля царапают щеку. Пол был влажным и скользким – вода из трубы, торчавшей на месте вырванной из стены раковины, фонтаном хлестала на пол.  
Когда Джексон не пришел в клуб, Скотту показалось, что все стало на свои места. Главное теперь – увести Лидию подальше от следующей жертвы, не дать ей убить еще кого-нибудь. Наверняка Диттон сможет найти лекарство.  
Но Стайлз оказался прав: Лидия не была канимой.  
– Что, сдулся, Маккол? – только с первого класса знакомая интонация роднила тварь с Джексоном. – Или ты только чужих девок клеить горазд?  
Канима (Джексон) ударил хвостом, и по кафелю зазмеились новые трещины.  
Скотт знал, что Дерек Хейл может чувствовать, когда ему грозит опасность. Обычно это было здорово, но сейчас он старательно пытался убедить свое тело, что происходящее не опасней стычки в школьной раздевалке. Ему не нужна была помощь, он мог справиться сам.  
Дерек Хейл был альфой, а Джексон был хреновым, но все-таки другом.  
Частью его стаи.  
Мысль мелькнула и тут же исчезла, когда канима подошел к Лидии, сжавшейся в углу у разбитой раковины.  
– Ты нам нравилась, – прошипел канима, и теперь его голос больше ничем не напоминал Джексона, – так нравилась, но никогда не обращала внимания.  
Канима протянул к Лидии когтистую лапу и погладил по щеке, раньше, чем Скотт сумел подняться на ноги. В первую секунду ничего не произошло, во вторую тоже: слизь капала у нее с подбородка, текла вниз по шее, не причиняя вреда. Ее не парализовало, и тварь замерла в замешательстве. Скотт обратил внимание на ее левую руку – она зажимала ладонью трубу.  
– Верни Джексона, – потребовала Лидия, и добавила, убрав пальцы: – Ты не он.  
Напор был таким сильным, что Джексона отбросило на метр. Попутно он выбил не успевшему увернуться Скотту пару зубов.  
Воспользовавшись передышкой, Лидия сняла туфли, поставила их на уцелевшую раковину и спросила:  
– Какой план?  
– Нам нужно отвлечь его, чтобы он сегодня никого здесь больше не убил.  
– В том числе нас?  
Скотт кивнул и сплюнул кровь с осколками зубов. На оборотнях все быстро зарастало, но вот зубов он лишался впервые – на поле для лакросса у них были защитные маски.  
Его тревожило, что ни Дерек, ни Айзек, ни даже Эллисон не явились на шум. Это могло значить только одно: в клубе случилось что-то похуже канимы. Например, кое-кто решил воспользоваться случаем и переловить всю стаю, собравшуюся в одном месте, а потом долгие часы под пытками вызнавать у них, кто виноват в последних убийствах.  
Скотт дернулся к двери, но не успел – гибкий длинный хвост сбил его с ног.  
– Там охотники! – попытался вразумить Скотт если не Джексона, то хотя бы его мастера.  
– Ты прав, – сказал канима и облизнулся, обнажая острые клыки. – Они там, а я здесь.  
Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы подняться в волчьей форме – доля мгновения, песчинка в песочных чесах; совсем недавно на физике было что-то про теорию относительности в связи со временем, что-то, касающееся имен Эйнштейна и Стивена Хокинга (того парня в инвалидной коляске, который…)  
Скотт не успел. Удар пришел откуда-то справа.  
До этого канима двигался с холодной грацией пресмыкающегося. Как оказалось, он мог и быстрее.  
Это был канима, никак не Джексон: друг, даже бывший, не стал бы бить так – ногой по лицу. Слишком мелко, не успеваешь насладиться ударом. Не успеваешь покрасоваться.  
Лидия мелькнула огненно-рыжим пятном и врезалась в уцелевшую раковину. Канима просто отшвырнул ее в сторону. Убрал с дороги.  
Обоняние то размывалось, распадаясь на миллионы запахов (средство для туалетов и мытья полов, несвежий алкоголь, высохшая блевотина, дешевый освежитель воздуха, курево, духи и человеческие экскременты), то снова становилось нечеловечески четким. Скотт ориентировался на стук сердца Лидии, хотя не понимал, почему она оставалась спокойна.  
– Еще раз ко мне полезешь, – четко, выговаривая каждое слово, сказала Лидия, – и я закричу.  
В ее голосе было что-то такое, что даже Скотту не захотелось, чтобы она кричала.  
– А Джексону нравилось, как ты кричала в постели, – улыбнулся канима.  
– Ты мог бы сразу сказать, что хочешь, – пожала плечами Лидия, отчего лямка на ее платье тут же сползла, – попробовать. Подойти в школе.  
Это было настолько безумно, что Скотт засмеялся. Кровь уже перестала хлестать, рана постепенно затягивалась, и становилась легче дышать.  
У Лидии шла кровь из носа, мокрые волосы липли ко лбу, но все равно она выглядело самой сексуальной девушкой в школе. Ему показалось, или она правда ему подмигнула?  
– Ты умер девственником, – в ее голосе уверенность мешалась с жалостью. – В шестнадцать практически трагедия умереть и никогда не попробовать, а потом мучиться целую вечность. Ты, наверное, даже не знаешь, кто тебе нравится – девочки или мальчики?  
– Заткнись, шлюха. Я не какое-то вшивое приведение.  
– Ты не помнишь, что мертв?  
– ЗАКРОЙ РОТ!  
Скотт использовал этот момент, чтобы сбить каниму с ног и зажать рукой горло. Он вырывался, бил хвостом, пытаясь укусить и сбросить с себя.  
– Ты его задушишь, – Лидия еще не кричала, но уже повысила голос. – Это Джексон!  
– Он убьет нас, – попытался возразить Скотт. – Я просто его вырублю.  
– Не убьет, – с непонятной уверенностью заявила Лидия. – Доверься мне, Скотт.  
Ее голос успокаивал, и пальцы Скотта разжались, словно помимо воли.  
Когда они были на танцполе, из волос у нее выглядывал белый цветок. Сейчас она сжала его в пальцах и дунула – но Скотт так и не увидел сломанных лепестков.  
– Джексон, – позвала Лидия, и канима замер, повернув голову в ее сторону. – Иди ко мне, Джексон.  
Канима встал на ноги и послушно пошел к ней. Скотт отряхнулся и поднял с пола острый осколок разбитого зеркала. Когти не могли нанести каниме вреда, но рана не затянется быстро, если вогнать внутрь немного стекла.  
Этому его тоже научил Дерек. А Дерека – охотники на оборотней.  
Если Стайлз уже замкнул круг, то никто из них не выйдет сегодня из клуба.  
Лидия положила руку на гладкое, чешуйчатое плечо, провела пальцем по деформированному носу и поцеловала. Добровольно засунула язык в рот, почти полностью состоящий из острых, как бритва, зубов.  
От неожиданности и сюрреалистичности происходящего Скотт выпустил зеркало, и оно разбилось на множество мелких осколков. Канима в ответ не оттолкнул Лидию, но ударил по полу хвостом.  
– Ш-ш-ш, – она на секунду прервала поцелуй, посмотрев на Скотта. Видимо, пыталась что-то сказать.  
Когда он подошел, красавица все ещё целовалась с чудовищем. Скотт, конечно, читал сказки, но в истории канимы не было ничего про спасительную любовь. Только кровь, вырванные внутренности и списки жертв – ради мести они могли опустошать целые деревни и все ещё, ведомые чужой волей, не находить успокоения.  
Лидия с силой сжала его ладонь, а потом положила на чешуйчатое плечо. Первой инстинктивной реакций было вырваться. Правда, любое неосторожное движение могло привести к тому, что тварь сомкнет челюсти и откусит Лидии язык.  
Плечо было теплым – той же температуры, что обычная человеческая кожа. Скотт присмотрелся повнимательней и заметил, что пятна постепенно начинают выцветать.  
В начале семестра Джексон орал, что Лидия отравила его, и потому он не сумел стать оборотнем. Возможно, сейчас она… высасывала яд? Как в странах, где водятся гремучие змеи.  
– Позови его, – резко оборвав поцелуй, сказала Лидия.  
Он видел свое отражение в глазах канимы – желтых, как вылитый на сковородку желток.  
– Джексон… – Скотт представил, что они на поле для лакросса и это передача, которая к радости тренера Финстока даст команде забросить гол. Джексону нравилось играть в лакросс; он всегда болел за свою команду.  
Из глаз канимы медленно начало исчезать затуманенное выражение.  
– Джексон! – Скотт мысленно перенесся на год назад – они шли по темному коридору, и на них охотился оборотень. Тогда он впервые увидел, как Джексон чего-либо испугался.  
Леопардовые пятна становились все четче.  
– Ты знаешь, как. – Скотт не имел ни малейшего представления, чего Лидия от него хочет.  
Во время первых своих превращений он боялся, что клыками разорвет щеку, потом со временем привык. Следующая попытка больше напоминала рычание – канима не подчинился, а хищно оскалился. Бросил ему вызов. Только это все было ненастоящим, потому что Джексона не было дома. Им двигала чужая мстительная воля.  
Убери лапы от моей стаи.  
– Джексон! – Когти замерли, не разодрав щеку, и плавно, по-кошачьи втянулись в кончики пальцев. В оцепенении Скотт наблюдал за обратным превращением: зрачок расширялся, желтизна уходила из радужки, сами глазные яблоки меняли форму, длинные пушистые ресницы снова появились над верхним веком.  
– Делай то же, что дела... сделала я. Сейчас! – Лидию мелко трясло, скорее всего, от яда. Скотт повернул голову, и… коготь пропорол ему плечо.  
– Быстро! – выпалила Лидия и толкнула его в затылок, так что они с Джексоном (пока еще Джексоном) стукнулись лбами.  
«Делай все тоже, что делаю я», – довольно расплывчатое указание.  
Целовался Джексон неплохо, как для существа с рядом смертельно острых зубов. Есть же люди, которые просовывали язык в степлер или дырокол, или на спор лизали железку в третьем классе. Кажется, Скотта подговорил Стайлз. Нелепая история.  
У Лидии участилось сердцебиение, когда она присела на корточки.  
Зрачки Джексона снова расширились, из радужки начал постепенно исчезать желтый, и стало удобней его целовать.  
Этому могло быть только одно безумное объяснение. Если вспомнить, что Джексон был капитаном команды по плаванью, а канима не умел плавать. Боялся воды.  
– Он там, – прошептала Лидия, – а мы здесь.  
За дверью Дерек Хейл увернулся от арбалетной стрелы – Скотт почувствовал, как немного кольнуло плечо, – Айзек выпустил когти, Эрика закричала, Эллисон перезарядила лук, пытаясь разобраться, в кого нужно стрелять, и можно было…  
У Джексона были глаза, как у ушедшего под воду покойника – светлые и почти совсем прозрачные.  
Скотт положил руку на ему затылок – волосы уже начали отрастать, только гребень на затылке немного топорщился, спускаясь вдоль линии позвоночника. Кажется, нечто подобное было у динозавров в музее палеонтологии. Сложно было сдержаться и не провести пальцем, чтобы проверить, настоящее оно или нет. Джексон застонал ему в рот – похоже, это было приятно. Или он угрожал откусить Скотту голову, как только Лидия перестанет его отвлекать.  
Лицо, плечи, все тело Джексона до сих пор были в леопардовых пятнах – они так и не сошли до конца, но перестали быть чем-то пугающим. Джексон дышал, стонал, закатывал глаза как живой человек.  
Скотт разорвал поцелуй и провел языком по темному леопардовому пятну на шее, словно надеясь стереть, плавно спускаясь вниз, кусая, оставляя метки на коже. Затем провел языком по животу, рисуя спираль. Лидия положила руку ему на бедро и повернула голову набок. Уступая место.  
С губ сорвался смешок – черт, член у Джексона тоже был в леопардовых пятнах. Лидия сжала пальцы на его собственном, и стало плевать. Скотт провел языком от основания до головки – сначала медленно, потом чуть быстрее, и посмотрел снизу вверх. Джексон щурил глаза.  
Лидия покачала головой, пальцем погладила его по щеке, а потом поцеловала Скотта взасос. Они оба не поднимали головы, но можно было поклясться, что Джексон смотрит, не отрываясь.  
Канима шипел, как облитая водой кошка, но чем дальше, тем больше раздававшийся сверху звук напоминал совсем не шипение.  
Когда они зашли в клуб, до полнолуния оставалась всего пара часов.  
Джексон зарычал, и Скотт с трудом подавил желание наброситься, зарычать в унисон, узнать, кто сильнее. Но вместо этого ловкой подсечкой (спасибо тренеру Финстоку) он сбил Джексона с ног.  
Впрочем, торжествовал он недолго: мгновенье спустя его опрокинули на лопатки, нависая сверху. Джексон гораздо дольше играл в лакросс. Лидия обняла его со спины, поцеловала в шею. Скотт не видел этого, скорее догадывался; слышал, как она дышит.  
Джексон двигался быстрее, чем мог человек – расстегнул рубашку, молнию на джинсах, оставил засос под ключицей, сжал пальцы на его члене. Скотт не мог пошевелиться, сделать что-то в ответ, и оставалось только довериться чужим прикосновениям, поцелуям, пальцам.  
– Эй, – теперь Лидия лежала рядом на боку, и платье чуть задралось, открывая белоснежное бедро. Она отодвинула резинку трусиков, Джексон перекатился по полу и прижал ее к кафелю – точно так же, как прижимал Скотта. Не давая возможности пошевелиться.  
Волосы Лидии волнами развевались по полу. Слушая ее стоны, Скотт подумал, что еще немного, и он кончит. Пара движений и…  
Лидия лукаво улыбнулась и шепнула на ухо Джексону (тихо, но Скотт все равно услышал):  
– Что, не справишься сразу с обоими?  
Любой, кто хоть раз играл в лакросс, знал, что Джексона опасно брать на слабо. Его эго просто не в силах было смириться с возможностью поражения.  
Джексон перевернулся на спину, усадил Лидию сверху – она стянула платье, и теперь при каждом движении ее грудь плавно покачивалась, и видно было маленькую треугольную родинку на животе, – провел большим пальцем по основанию члена Скотта.  
Он кончил с низким утробным рычанием.  
И любуясь тем, как Лидия стонет и запрокидывает голову, вдруг заметил, что с кожи Джексона окончательно сошли темные пятна.

В стычке в клубе охотники ранили Эрику, и Дерек на пару недель увел свою стаю из города. Убийства прекратились, и это привело к шаткому перемирию. Никто не смог найти ни каниму, ни его мастера.  
Через девять недель Викторию Арджент задрала стая альф.


End file.
